


The ABCs of Montessa

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fluffy and romantic drabbles featuring the Romeo and Juliet of P&F, Monty and Vanessa! Note that each drabbles will contain letters from the alphabet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ABCs of Montessa

**Author's Note:**

> Just to remind you that I do not own Phineas and Ferb in any shape possible. Which means I do not own the characters or the series. "Phineas and Ferb" is owned by Disney, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. 
> 
> Let's see... there are 27 letters in the alphabet, so expect to see 27 Montessa drabbles in once. Let's start will letter 'A', shall we. The first theme regarding the letter 'A' will be...
> 
> ABSTINENCE!

Dr. Doofenshmirtz's car. Sometimes it can feel lonely at night. But not when two teenagers use this vehicle as a way to express their love.

For example, take Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Monty Monogram. They were the two only people whose hearts beated for one another. She was the daughter of an evil genius and he was the son of a major who was part of an organization for crime-fighting animals. It was very certain that they needed to find a certain place where they could get some time with one another.

And what better way to do it than the inside of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's car? After all, her father wasn't around, so that was both good for her and Monty.

The two decided to do nothing less than make out. Making out was perhaps the hottest part of being a couple. The genuine part to life as it was.

Monty decided to go on top and pull out his awesome tongue moves on Vanessa. He slowly inserted his mouth and started rolling it slowly and deeply. Out of all of her boyfriends that she dated, Monty was labeled a good kisser. And she knew why he was.

The moans that she emitted from that kiss was very entrancing, sounding like a bird's gentle cry. One kiss from him made Vanessa feel like an ounce of heaven.

"Mmmmm... I never knew you were such a good kisser..." Vanessa cooed silently.

"I know. Good kissers pretty much runs in my family." Monty chuckled slyly in response. Then, they went back to making out.

During the make out, Monty's fingers got a grip of Vanessa's jacket, hoping to pop off the buttons. Vanessa quickly knew this and stopped him at the last moment.

"Whoa whoa, Monty... what are you doing?"

"Wha- I thought it was time." Monty shrugged a bit.

This forced Vanessa to seperate him a bit. She rebuttoned her jacket and hid her blush away from him.

"Monty, look... I love you and all, but I'm not sure if it's that time for us to do... you know..."

"But Vanessa, we've been dating for two months. I can't help if I get a little bit desperate..." Monty said, feeling like he had egg on his face.

"I know we've been dating, and I really love you very much, Monty..." Vanessa sighed, "But I'm just not ready to go further. We're only 17 years old, Monty. We shouldn't rush into this kind of stuff quickly. We should take our time with our decision."

"So... what does that mean?" Monty cluelessly replied.

"I think we should wait. Just until I'm ready for us to have sex." Vanessa sighed again, "We can still make out though. Just no getting to third base until it's that time. Is that okay with you?"

Monty drew out another deep sigh. Maybe what Monty did was a bad mistake after all. Maybe what Vanessa said is right. They should at least wait until Vanessa is ready. Besides, having sex inside a rusty car just wouldn't seem very special.

"If you wanna wait Vanessa, then we'll wait." Monty responded with a smile, "Only if it makes you happy."

With a smile forming across Vanessa's lips, she hugged her boyfriend.

"It does, Monty..." Vanessa whispered, "It really does."

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like we got "A" done. What do I got planned for B? Stay tuned.


End file.
